


Spooning Looks Easier in the Movies

by lets_talk_appella



Series: PP3 Doesn't Exist Here [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_talk_appella/pseuds/lets_talk_appella
Summary: Sure, they’d decided to wait before getting really intimate together in their new relationship. That doesn’t keep Beca from being a little awkward about sharing the bed for the first time since they’ve told each other about their feelings. Part of a series.





	Spooning Looks Easier in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This immediately follows the events of 'Expectations' and is set during the first night of Beca and Chloe’s new relationship. Established Bechloe by, like, 7 hours. Set almost one year after PP2. You don't have to read 'Expectations' first, just know that they've gotten together but decided to wait before getting down and dirty. Hope you're prepared for the amount of cute headed your way!

Sharing a bed with Chloe was nothing new, obviously. But what was new was their relationship status. Even though she was much more relaxed than she had been earlier, when she’d thought Chloe had expected them to have sex (until they’d agreed to wait until they were both ready and their relationship was more than hours-old), Beca’s stomach still knotted a little as she thought about sharing the bed with her now-girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_. She loved that word.

“So, uh, you ready for me to turn off the light?” she asked Chloe, who was already in bed, leaned against the headboard.

Chloe nodded at her and scooted down in the bed to lie on her back. Beca watched as she picked up her phone and started to scroll through one of her many forms of social media. Smiling at the familiar sight, Beca reached over to flick off the main light switch to the apartment, leaving the room lit only by her bedside lamp and Chloe’s phone screen. She climbed into her side of the bed and reached to turn off her lamp, plunging the apartment into semi-darkness which was broken only by the glow of Chloe’s phone and the small amount of streetlight let into the room by the window curtains.

After a minute, Chloe’s phone screen turned off and Beca felt her move to place the device on her side table. The two lay in the quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Beca felt both utterly exhausted and wide awake, her mind whirring at a million miles per hour.

They loved each other. They were in love. It still astounded her, hours after they’d revealed it to one another.

She waited for Chloe to move to her. She knew how much Chloe loved to cuddle, but it was typically something that happened overnight while she slept. She usually woke up with Chloe curled into her, Chloe’s front against her back, and Chloe’s arms wrapped around her, their legs tangled. She’d never have admitted it before they’d gotten together, but it was her favorite way to wake up. And every morning like clockwork, a few minutes before her alarm was set to go off, Beca would feel Chloe gently untangle herself and give Beca space. They had never talked about it, but Beca had always wondered why Chloe moved herself away before it was time for her to get up.

Beca could tell by the sound of Chloe’s breathing that she hadn’t fallen asleep yet, likely still thinking about all they’d said to each other earlier in the day.

“So…” she said, glad that Amy was gone for the night so they could talk.

“Hmm?” responded Chloe.

“It was a good day, huh?”

“It was… one of the best days of my life, Beca.”

“Mine too,” Beca semi-whispered.

They fell silent again. Beca wondered why Chloe hadn’t moved to cuddle her yet. She supposed it was possible that Chloe was still giving her space, not wanting her to feel suffocated or rushed into anything after they’d already agreed it wasn’t time for them to have sex.

She knew she’d have to make the first move to break the ice. She rolled to her side, facing Chloe, and she felt Chloe do the same, facing her. She reached to touch Chloe’s face and gently guided her in for a soft, slow kiss. It wasn’t going to lead anywhere, but she couldn’t have slept without kissing Chloe first, since she could finally kiss her pretty much whenever she wanted.

“That’s really nice,” Chloe whispered into the darkness when they separated.

“It is,” Beca sighed happily. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to how kissing Chloe made her feel. “I really love you, you know.”

She could feel the happiness radiating from Chloe from across the bed. “I love you, too,” Chloe replied, the smile clear in her voice.

Warmth filled Beca’s chest. She’d finally found her home with Chloe, and she wanted Chloe to feel that same security with her.

She reached out to poke Chloe on the shoulder and quietly whispered, “Turn.”

A beat of confused silence, then Chloe whispered back, “What?”

Beca rolled her eyes even though she knew Chloe couldn’t really see her. “Um, like. On your side. Face away from me?”

Another beat, then movement as Chloe turned away from Beca and settled on her side. Beca paused. Now what? She wasn’t used to being the big spoon. She pursed her lips in concentration and scooted herself toward Chloe at the exact moment Chloe started to shuffle backwards into her. Beca yelped and drew away, narrowly avoiding smashing her face into the back of Chloe’s head. Chloe froze immediately with a hushed, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Beca breathed out. She felt immensely awkward and briefly considered calling the whole thing off until she remembered that cuddling in bed is basically a requirement when dating, especially if one is dating Chloe Beale. “You get comfy and I’ll go to you, or whatever.”

Chloe fidgeted a little more, moving closer to the center of the bed. She reached for Beca’s pillow rather than her own and rested her head on the far edge of it, making sure to leave room for Beca. Once her movements stilled, Beca figured it was her turn.

She scooted ungracefully closer to Chloe and got a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach as she aligned the front of her hips with the back of Chloe’s. She slid her legs to rest against and tangle with Chloe’s. She then moved to lay her upper body against the bed. After some contemplation over what to do with the arm against the bed, she settled for tucking it in against her chest, crooked at the elbow. It was uncomfortable, and Chloe must have sensed it.

“Here,” Chloe said, and lifted her head to allow Beca to stretch out her arm completely under the pillow and her head. It was much more comfortable, and Beca noticed that it allowed her to scoot right against Chloe.

She finally lay down completely, her front flush against Chloe’s back. Because of their slight height difference, her face ended up just below the dip of Chloe’s shoulder, giving her perfect room for air. After moving some of Chloe’s hair out of the way with her free hand, she paused yet again before she remembered what to do with that arm. Beca heard and felt Chloe’s breath hitch as she placed her arm around Chloe’s waist, fingers resting lightly against her stomach. Chloe moved her own arm to rest her hand over Beca’s, tangling their fingers together.

Chloe hummed, content. Beca figured she’d just signed up for falling asleep like this every night for the rest of forever when Chloe practically melted into her, and Beca knew she was smiling even if she couldn’t see her face. Beca also relaxed into the contact, unable to remember the last time she’d felt so comfortable.

Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe’s shoulder, and the knowledge that she was free to act on all her little loving impulses made her feel as though a balloon of happiness was swelling in her chest. She was holding her entire world between her arms in the shape of Chloe Beale.

Gah. When did she get all wishy-washy?

“Don’t tell the others I’m such a sap, okay?” Beca said. “I’ve still got my badass reputation to keep.”

She was rewarded with a laugh and she smiled into Chloe’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Bec,” Chloe whispered. “Your secret is safe with me.”

They were silent after that, and soon Beca felt herself start to drift off to sleep. But, despite her tiredness, she forced herself to stay awake until she felt Chloe’s breathing even out. Once she knew for sure that Chloe had fallen asleep first, Beca finally let herself relax and was asleep within seconds.

She dreamed of Chloe.

* * *

The first sensation Beca registered in the morning was one of supreme discomfort. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew her arm would have to be amputated. At least, that’s what it felt like; her shoulder ached, her arm was full of needles, and her fingers were throbbing with numbness (how is that even possible?).

She also felt like she was being choked and suffocated by vanilla-flavored strings in her mouth and over her nose. Finally, and perhaps most disconcertingly, she was positively boiling – to the point where she had sweat lightly coating her back and, for some reason, dripping down the front of her neck.

She tried to change to a more comfortable position, only to be stopped by what felt like steel cables wrapped around her waist. Beca’s eyes flew open in surprise only to be assaulted by light streaming into their apartment. After adjusting to the sun, she realized that the source of her discomfort was the woman in bed with her.

At some point during the night, Chloe had turned to face Beca and had cuddled into her completely. Beca’s arm was still trapped under Chloe’s body and had clearly had its blood supply cut entirely off by both the weight pressing on it and the awkward angle Beca’s shoulder had been forced into. Chloe’s face was buried in Beca’s neck, forehead under her chin, and Chloe’s hair filled Beca’s mouth and covered her nose. Finally, Chloe was latched onto Beca like a koala with a death grip; their closeness and the warm spring air had overheated Beca, explaining her sweaty state.

Beca frowned a little, still confused about the excess sweat on her neck.  _Whose neck drips like that?_  Then her eyes went wide with horror; she remembered that Chloe tended to drool in her sleep, and with their current position, that drool would end up… Oh God.

Part of Beca wanted to fling herself away from Chloe, to escape the circulation-restricting, hairy mass of drooling body heat that was their current position. But another, larger part of Beca registered that despite the physical discomfort, she felt completely content. One of her arms was pinned under Chloe painfully, but the other was still resting loosely over her waist to trail her fingers over her lower back. Their legs were tangled, one of Beca’s in between Chloe’s at the knee. Chloe had both arms cinched securely around Beca’s middle, one under the dip in her waist and the other over her ribs. Chloe’s breath ghosted over her collarbone in regular little puffs.

Yep, that was definitely drool on her neck.

She couldn’t bring herself to care.

She’d become so used to sharing a bed with Chloe that when Chloe had flown to visit her parents in Florida one weekend, Beca hadn’t been able to sleep without someone by her side. And, now that they were in a relationship, Beca couldn’t contemplate a future without sharing a bed.

Beca was utterly at peace in Chloe’s arms. For the first time, Chloe hadn’t moved away before she’d fully woke up. It was nice. It felt right. Beca knew, if given the choice, she would wake up tangled with Chloe every day.

Chloe broke Beca from her thoughts by suddenly releasing a huge and unattractive snort that was immediately following by a slurping noise; time for Sleeping Beauty to wake up. Beca couldn’t hold back her laughter, and the noise of it as well as the movement of her shaking shoulders woke Chloe fully.

Chloe leaned back slightly, extracting the hair from Beca’s mouth and nose. “Mmmm… Bec?” Her bright blue eyes blinked open still fuzzy from sleep.

“Hey there, sunshine,” Beca teased gently, “Comfy?”

Chloe furrowed her brows, confused. Then, she looked down at their bodies and registered their proximity. When her eyes flashed back to Beca’s face, panic graced her features. However, her expression cleared almost instantly, and Beca knew she’d remembered their new relationship.

With a pout and widened eyes, Chloe whispered, “Are you saying you want me to move?”

Beca only smiled; she had never been able to refuse Chloe. “Not really.”

“Good. I wasn’t going to,” Chloe positively beamed back.

Beca heaved a dramatic sigh and said, “At least let me move my arm and wipe your nasty drool off my neck.”

Chloe clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes, looking offended. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she insisted. Beca just raised her eyebrows and stared, and after a moment Chloe’s face fell and she had the good grace to look slightly guilty, even as she replied, “I don’t drool. You must have done that yourself.”

Beca rolled her eyes and temporarily retrieved her left arm from around Chloe’s waist to wipe the spit from her neck using the bedsheet. She also wiggled her right arm around when Chloe lifted herself to release the limb. Beca hissed through her teeth as the blood zoomed back to her fingers. After a moment, the ache disappeared and she moved her arm back under the shared pillow, where it would be more comfortable. Chloe resettled and burrowed impossibly closer Beca as Beca reattached her left arm around her waist.

They remained like that in silence for several minutes, and Beca was just starting to doze off again when Chloe jerked in her arms, moving away. “Beca! You’re late for work!” Chloe said loudly, her eyes wide as she started to shove the brunette out of the bed. “Go! Get ready!”

Beca landed on the floor with a thud and a squeak of surprised outrage. Luckily, she had dragged the bedsheets with her, cushioning her landing and, by some miracle, she’d avoided smacking her head on her nightstand.

There was a flurry of movement from the bed, and Beca looked up from the floor to see Chloe staring down at her. “Beca Mitchell, you have  _work_!” Chloe insisted, adamant.

Beca groaned in response as she let her head fall back against the floor. Her eyes slid closed as she whined, “Dude, I took off today. You didn’t let me tell you before dumping my ass on the floor.”

There was a beat, then Beca’s eyes flew open at the sound of an extremely high-pitch squeal. Chloe was beside herself with delight. “You took the day off! When?!”

Beca smiled at her girlfriend’s excitement as she told her, “I emailed work last night and told them I had a family emergency.”

Chloe’s face softened, and she asked, “You count me as family?”

Beca rolled her eyes and shot back, “Come on, really? We are literally each other’s emergency contacts for everything. Also, we’re dating now. Don’t make it weird.”

The smile on Chloe’s face grew impossibly wider. She reached a hand down to Beca, who grabbed it and pulled herself up to crawl back onto the bed, where they sat facing each other. Chloe absentmindedly began to play with Beca’s fingers as she started to plan their day together.

“That’s aca-awesome, we can bake cookies and go to the park and cuddle more and –” she stopped suddenly and clapped her free hand over her eyes, groaning.

Concerned, Beca asked, “What is it?”

Chloe shook her head slowly and sighed. “I forgot… I still have my internship this afternoon. I definitely can’t flake, there’s going to be a training session on cattle palpating.” She looked absolutely devastated.

Nose wrinkled at the alarming information, Beca wanted nothing more than to get the smile back on Chloe’s face. She made a quick decision.

“You know what…” she started slowly, “Why don’t I just take the whole rest of the week off, yeah? Do you think you can the week off from your internship?”

Chloe looked at Beca like she’d put the stars in the sky. “I’m sure I can! Today was really the only big thing, and if they don’t like it, I’ll copy you and tell them it’s a family emergency.”

Beca nodded back once. “Good,” she said, pleased to have made Chloe happy again.

“And, until you have to get ready for work…” Beca trailed off as she guided them both down to lay on the bed and scooted herself into Chloe, “We can stay right here.”

“Fine with me,” Chloe said, pressing a kiss to Beca’s lips.

Beca sighed happy, wiggling even closer.

Yeah. There was nowhere she’d rather be.


End file.
